Someday
by sherlolly29belle
Summary: Meteor Garden 2018! Post-Series. "I'm Dong-oh I mean DaomingShanCai. Yes, after years of waiting, I finally married the most obnoxious guy I've met in my whole life, DaomingSi. I can't help but smile that we've been married for almost 2 years now."


**SOMEDAY**

 ***SHANCAI's POV***

Hey, I'm Dong-oh I mean DaomingShanCai. Yes, after years of waiting, I finally married the most obnoxious guy I've met in my whole life, DaomingSi. I can't help but smile that we've been married for almost 2 years now.

Oh, here we are now, walking towards our house. He's now the chairman of all their- I mean our family's enterprises, his mother finally decided that it's time for her to go back to the shadows and lead her thousands of evil minions haha ~ I will never dare say that in front of her. Ever since our wedding, Mrs. Daoming had forced both my husband and I to have dinner at the mansion once a month. I'm starting to get used to eating at that long table. I can't eat much though and I tend to always eat again once AhSi and I got back home.

 _Like tonight._

"Hey idiot, I thought you said you're not hungry!" He was incredulously staring at me when he noticed me finding food in the fridge.

 _I ignored him._

I placed the leftover breakfast I found in the oven and set the timer. I smiled and took a piece of bread from the shelf and sat down at the chair by the dining table. 'Oh' I saw my husband glaring at me.

"You pig, are you pregnant?" _He asked._

 _I laughed._ "Definitely not." I saw his brows raised questioningly. "I mean-we both know we're not."

DaomingSi crossed his arms and looked straigth to my face. "I don't know. You're the one who always knows everything." He answered sarcastically.

I smiled and shook my head. "I just can't seem to eat well whenever your mom is around. It has nothing to do with my appetite."

AhSi nodded and sat down on the chair across from me. "She's trying y'know." He smiled and grabbed one of my hands. "She's stil my mom, Shancai. Even if she didn't like you at first."

I covered his hand with mine and smiled back _._ "I know. Don't worry, I'm getting used to it. It's just-"

 **Ping!**

The food is ready. I let go of his hand and took the food out from the oven. I sat back down and started eating. Daomingsi is still in front of me, watching me, he really loves watching me eat. "Hey," I would really love to eat at peace. I love this man to bits but really, does anyone enjoy getting watch while eating? "Don't you have some reports that you have to finish tonight?"

He smiled sweetly and shook his head. "It's fine. I don't want you to eat alone."

I smiled back. "Thanks but I think you should really start with those reports."

He frowned. "Don't you want me here?"

Yes, Daomingsi, my first boyfriend now husband is still as changeable as the first day we met. We could be sweet with each other and killing each other in seconds.

"AhSi." I said, with my disciplinary voice. Yes, I do have that. I am the mature one in this relationship, right? "I just feel uncomfortable with you watching my mouth open everytime."

"I love your mouth." He said with conviction.

 _ **I blushed.**_

"I love everything about you." He continued."Actually I love you."

I could feel my heart beating like crazy. "Um..."

He was still smiling like a little boy. That honest smile he only shows me. The smile that makes me forgets about everything.

I shook my head and put my two hands on the table. "DaomingSi."

"Yes, my precious white pig?" He's now smiling sweeter.

I sighed and stood up. I'm starting to lose my appetite. "What exactly do you want?"

AhSi stood up and walked towards me. He hugged me the moment I was close enough to his reach. "Let's make a baby!"

My eyes widened and tried pushing him away with my small hands. "Hey! Where did that come from?!"

DaomingSi tightened his embrace and looked straight to my eyes. "Think. You and mom are both uncomfortable with each other. A baby will make you feel closer. Definitely! Great idea? Right? Right?"

His voice was so sure he made it sound like it was just buying some snack at a 24/7 convenient store.

I swallowed and looked away. "Um...I don't think so."

His embrace loosened. I looked back at him and noticed that his frowning.

"Don't you really want to have a baby?" He asked. His voice sounded a bit sad.

I sighed and gently touched his left cheek. "DaoMingSi. We've talked about this, right? I wanna finish my graduate school first, and then we'll consider that."

DaoMingSi's frowned deepened and I felt him sighed. His embraced tightened again and he placed his chin on my right shoulder.

I could feel his sadness. We've talked about it many times. He kept on telling me that he wanted to have many children. Telling me that it would be a happy adventure. Raising kids of our own would be like playing a real-life simulation game. But I know the real reason why.

For Daomingsi, who grew up in big house with just maids and his sister to play with, he would have been a lonely child.

I sighed and embraced him back as tightly as my arms could get. "Children running in our house would be so lovely."

I felt him nod. "Yeah, and I could teach them all the tricks to annoy my mom."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek. "That's the best idea you've ever said, husband!"

He nodded and kissed my lips. "Someday. Right?"

I nodded. "Someday."

His smile widened and kissed me again, deeply this time.

 _Someday. Definitely. I thought._

 ***End***

 **N/A: Please read and review!**


End file.
